When Brothers Unite
by Alex Uliar
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson dreams about Orion and Theseus, but doesn't know it. Read to find out. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Surprising Dream

**Chapter 1: The Surprising Dream**

**Percy's POV**

I, Percy Jackson, was running to the big house yelling "Chiron, Chiron". When I went into the big house, he noticed that most of the 12 Olympians are there. It looks like they were in a meeting. When they noticed me, I was dumbfounded.

"I'm… I'm sorry, did… I interrupt anything?"

Chiron came over. "It's okay Percy, do you need to tell me anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I said, "I have continuous dreams; something about another son of Poseidon. By the way, I didn't see him here."

"Percy, Poseidon is, obviously, down in the ocean. About what you said, does this mean a newborn child, or an old one?"

Athena spoke up, "Chiron what do you mean by old one?"

"I mean that an old son of Poseidon can be resurrected, for example: Theseus (at this Athena paled), and Orion (this time Artemis paled).

At the mention of Orion, I looked at Apollo and saw him red with fury. I spoke up "Chiron, this means that we have to have a quest, don't it?"

"Percy, as a matter of fact…"

Chiron was stopped by Apollo's and Artemis's arguing.

"If Orion ever shows his face here, I will _personally_ burn him to death"

"Don't you dare" Artemis countered.

"Anyway, you're a hunter so you cannot fall in love…"

"APOLLO, the reason I took the oath to never fall in love was because I thought Orion was dead!"

"So I shall…"

"APOLLO, you shall not do anything. DO YOU HEAR ME!" my dad who just appeared out of thin air"

Chiron came over and spoke to me.

"Percy, go to the oracle now."

"Yes, sir" I quickly ran to the temple where Rachel, the oracle, lives. "Rachel, are you in there?"

"Yes, why?" "I need to consult the oracle."

"Ask away"

"How do I find the person talking to me in my dreams?"

Rachel's eyes turned green and spoke in a raspy voice

The sea's son shall go to west of camp

_When all else failed, one shall pass_

_The Athena and Zeus kids shall company_

_Along with their parents themselves_.

I was shocked and ran out the door toward the big house.


	2. The Ultimate Quest that Shocks Everyone

**Chapter 2: The Ultimate Quest that Shocks Everyone**

**Percy's POV**

I ran to Chiron at full speed. Apparently all the Olympians decided to stay in the Big House to hear the prophecy.

"What is the prophecy?" Chiron asked.

"The sea's son shall go to west of camp

_When all else failed, one shall pass_

_The Athena and Zeus kids shall company_

_Along with their parents themselves_." I said

"It is clear that Thalia must accompany." Lord Zeus said.

"So do you, father" Artemis said.

"All right, so me _and_ my kids are going?" Athena asked.

"Why are you calm with the fact that that punk will be coming. So you can join your lover?" Ares snickered until Athena punched him sending him flying out into the sea. Poseidon was very pissed off for the insult of his son and send Ares to the bottom of the sea, sending monsters to attack him. Ares jump out, and started to engage Athena but then was shot in the head by Artemis and Apollo, making him look like a devil with arrow horns.

"Argh…" I said, "Can you please stop fighting with a **_quest_** going on."

They didn't listen.

"**THAT'S IT**". I yelled while grabbing Riptide and stabbing Ares in the gut. I did a back flip and stabbed him on the head. Then I use my power of water and launching it on his pants making it look like he just peed his pants. Ares looked down in shock. Then his face turned red, and he charged Percy.

**A/N: Sorry to take so long and that this chapter is also short. This is just the beginning. The fun part will come soon. Just to let you know, I think I'm going to combine power from the manga "Fullmetal Alchemist" in with this story making it much more interesting.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, bad news coming up.**

**I cannot continue with this story because it seems bad luck turned on me.**

**Go look in Ghost King's Profile to continue my story.**

**Everyone: you will notice that I WILL be keeping this current story as a memory of my first attempt.**

**~Alex Uliar**


End file.
